1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display and also the dispensing of sheet-like materials, including sales materials such as refunds and rebates, and, in particular, relates to assemblages for displaying and/or dispensing sales materials in a manner which attracts customers' attention to a featured item in a store, as customers approach a shelf upon which the item can be found.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sales coupons or other messages announcing price discounts and other promotional information, such as recipe suggestions, are sometimes located on displays positioned near or on a shelf where the promotional item can be found. These messages typically appear either on signs mounted across the front of the shelf, or on single-layer placards outwardly projecting from the shelf, toward the center of the aisle. Signs or placards made of flexible material extending outwardly from the shelf are incorporated in assemblages which are typically held along a side margin of the shelf by a rigid bracket mounted thereto. There is, however, a need for mounting multiple sheets of promotional material so that the outermost sheet of the promotional material is positioned next to the featured item and is readily visible to a customer entering the aisle in a direction approaching the featured item. A particular advantage are realized if short-term discount refunds can be located immediately adjacent the featured item, rather than located at a remote location in the store, such as a customer service center, as is frequently the case. By their nature, discount refunds, suggested recipes and the like are most effective if distributed one sheet at a time, providing individual copies of the promotional materials to interested customers.